Life or Something Like It
by SMS13
Summary: Abby has a seven year old son and is faced with a little crisis when an old friend comes back to Chicago.


I plop down on the sofa, my head aching. I barely get a minute to myself, and I get really grouchy. I should be nicer to my patients, but then again, I don't care. I don't care anymore. If the guy's a moron, I can't change that. Who in the world tries to shove a dick into a glass bottle? I should write a book. I could name it "A Million Reasons Why Men Are Idiots". It would be on the best seller's list for ages. I would if I had the time. The door swings open and I see Anna walk in with Ryan. His body comes flying toward me and I brace myself. It was cute when he was five, but now he's seven, and painful. He plants a slobbery kiss on my cheek, as I wipe off the excess spit.   
  
"Ryan. Calm down. You saw me 12 hours ago."  
  
He shoots me one of his million dollar smiles.   
  
"But mom, I missed ya."  
  
I roll my eyes at him, looking up at Anna. He did something wrong didn't he? She shrugs her shoulders and laughs.   
  
"I need to get going, I have a huge paper due tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Lockhart. Bye Ryan."  
  
The petite blonde exits through the lounge. I needed a babysitter. She needed a job. We get along great. So I'm a little jealous. She's twenty years younger, great physique, and enough energy to keep up with my little brat. Oh well. I pull myself off the couch. I'd rather not keep my son here. He can create havoc in under ten minutes. I've had it happen before. I think Kerry wanted to kill him. I throw my lab coat and stethoscope into my locker, grabbing my sweater and purse. Plans for tonight: I'm going on a date. With my seven year old son. To get pizza. I'm a sexy man-magnet. I run a brush through my hair before slamming the door shut.   
  
"Dr. Lockhart, Dr. Weaver's waiting for you at the staff meeting."  
  
Crap. I knew there was something I was forgetting. I need a personal assistant to remind me of these things. I see Ryan shoot me a look and I shrug my shoulders. Sorry hun, you're stuck sitting through this. Payback for dragging me to that last movie. He starts to pout and I put out my hand for him to grab. I throw my purse over my shoulder and head toward the meeting room. I hope she's not set onto her usual kill and sacrifice mode today. I push into the already crowded room and lean against a locker. She spots me gives me one of those dirty I don't know why you're still working here looks. I wrap my arms around Ryan and he leans against me. She starts babbling about pointless economic issues, budgets, and patient complaints. I could care less. She can go on for hours, but I probably will remember nothing of what she says. Its not like I'm going to be quizzed on it. I hear her say something about the ER and I listen a bit more closely. After over ten years with us, Luka left back to Croatia with his wife and children. They'd probably be happier away from this hell whole anyway. So we've got an open Attending position. It was pretty much me, Luka, and Susan calling all the shots. We worked well together. Now we're gonna get some yuppie from the middle of no where with no clue of what he's doing and we're going to have to torture him and teach him that me and Susan are in charge and he's our poster boy for the residents. Poor Luka, we put him through so much. Susan starts to laugh and looks at me. I send her one of my many glaces and she turns her attention back to Weaver. So apparently he's nothing knew, we've met him before. Big deal. I could careless.   
  
I think Weaver noticed no one was listening to her anyway. She waves her hand and finally gives up, dismissing the masses. I wait for Susan to reach me and Ryan. She lets out a laugh, mimicking Weaver's attitude. We've grown a lot closer over the past few years, especially since she saved my sanity more than a zillion times.   
  
"So who do you think this new attending is?"  
  
We start walking toward the exit, she's still on. I'm starving. Ryan's fidgeting.   
  
"I have no clue."   
  
We've had a few moonlighters come in and out. They were all either: crazy, stupid, or lazy. I pray to god Weaver did not hire one of them.   
  
"With our luck, it would be Adams... Or Gryndor... Oh god, what about Keller? Or..."  
  
We've had a few strange ones, I look at her and she's laughing and wiping away tears from her eyes. We are two certifiable quacks.   
  
"Carter."  
  
She suddenly stops, starring at something in front of her. Shit. He left. I didn't think he'd have the nerve to come back. I can see him from the corner of my eyes, he's smiling at Susan, she's giving him the death stare. Wonderful, I feel like crap, and I have to deal with my ex-boyfriend, numerous unresolved issues, a hungry stomach, a son that wants to go home, a father that does not know about his son, and cramps. All tonight. I wonder if I can jump off the roof. 


End file.
